A Captain's Troubles
by Ange Noir
Summary: Atobe's hurt beyond measure and it's up to Hiyoshi to pick up the pieces. But what or rather who was the one who sent Atobe into this state in the first place. AtobeHiyoshi
1. Pain

**Ange:** I felt like writing…

* * *

A Captain's Troubles

Chapter One: Pain

* * *

They found him curled up in one of the locker room showers with his clothes still on.

-

The water was near scalding and he remained unresponsive to their calls.

-

"Give him air," yelled Hiyoshi, running to the front. He turned off the water and pulled the tennis player towards him. Wordlessly accepting a towel someone handed out to him he wrapped it around the slighter boy, attempting to dry him off as best he could.

-

"Everybody leave," he ordered. "He wouldn't want people to see him this way." While his words didn't give the desired effect, his glare did so that even the tennis regulars were scurrying to head out back to resuming their practice. Hiyoshi's gaze softened when they returned to the person in his arms.

-

"Ah, Atobe," he sighed wrapping him closer in his arms.

-

But his captain said nothing and continued to leak tears out of the corner of his eyes as he continued to mouth one name into the stillness of the room.

-

"_Tezuka…_"

* * *

They were at his house now. Hiyoshi didn't trust Atobe's drivers enough for them to keep quite and he needed to get rid of Kabaji somehow.

-

That boy was too persistent to be healthy.

-

He brushed off the concerns of his grandparents as he stumbled into the house, half dragging Atobe with him. It was only when he reached the privacy of his own room did he breathe a sigh of release.

-

But it was far too early on his part to relax.

-

He laid Atobe on his bed and quickly undressed him, his clothes have grown cold and he was shivering from the chill. He quickly clothed him in some of his own clothes and hurried down the stairs to wash and dry his garments. Running back to his room he found Atobe in the same position he left him in looking lost in Hoyoshi's pajamas.

-

"Here drink this," he said pushing the glass he filled on his way up towards Atobe. But his captain's eyes remained blank and his face shut off from him and the world it seemed. "Drink," he barked out again obstructing Atobe's view with the beverage. Atobe slowly held it between his trembling hands and took a sip his face contorting from the taste.

-

"Drink it all," Hiyoshi ordered not allowing him to set the glass down. "It'll help you trust me."

-

"W…what is it?" Atobe asked faintly his voice cracking from his previous crying.

-

"Don't worry about that," Hiyoshi answered, "it's an old family recipe."

-

And so Atobe drank it little by little letting the drink warm him up and clear the fog that seemed to permeate his head.

-

"Hiyoshi…" Atobe said finally taking not of his surroundings.

-

"What," he countered, "expecting somebody else?" He immediately regretted his remark as he noticed Atobe's eyes dim once more.

-

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just don't know what to say in these kinds of situations."

-

Atobe said nothing but continued to nurse the drink that Hiyoshi forced on him. "Why am I here," he questioned after a long silence.

-

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to be in front of preying eyes and the school and your mansion is full of that. My room is the closest you'll have to privacy."

-

"No, what I mean is," Atobe coughed to clear his throat, "what I mean is why am I here with you?"

-

"Out of everyone on the team, I would be the most obvious choice," Hiyoshi said.

-

"Meaning?"

-

"Well everybody seems to have a close someone," he explained. "Oshitari has Gakuto. Shishido has Choutarou. Kabaji even has Jirou even though they're such an odd couple. That leaves me with you. Despite all of my slipups you stood behind me. It was because of you that I'm going to be allowed to play in the Nationals even though I lost at Kanto. And besides beneath all your eccentrics and your riches I like to think that I understand you best as well."

-

Hiyoshi threw a sidelong glance at Atobe, "so whether you like it or not all we have is each other."

-

"Ahn," was his only reply.

-

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Hiyoshi said. "I called your place so you're staying here for the night and my parents are okay with it too."

-

"Ahn."

-

"And if you need anything just tell me," Hiyoshi went on trying to get a reaction from Atobe.

-

"Ahn."

-

"I tied locked everyone on the tennis team in the lockers so that they won't bother you."

-

"Ahn."

-

"We can do each other's nails later on tonight too."

-

"Ahn."

-

Hiyoshi gritted his teeth but refrained from exploding. It wouldn't be helping Atobe or himself if he did. At most he'll just feel lousy afterwards. Besides it wasn't entirely Atobe's fault that he was like this. In fact Hiyoshi had an idea who the blame laid on.

-

The one and only

-

…Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

A/N: Let's see if this will be updated.


	2. Suffering

**Ange:** Updated! Lies and Slander!

**Disclaimer:** …

* * *

A Captain's Troubles

Chapter Two: Suffering

* * *

He wasn't eating his dinner Hiyoshi noticed during the meal. He saw as Atobe played around with the food bringing morsels to his mouth before setting it down again.

-

And then he repeated the process.

-

His family politely ignored that as they carried on the conversation without him, giving up on Atobe when he failed to speak in anything other than one worded answers. Hiyoshi had trouble paying attention as well, how could he when his focus was all on Atobe who just sat there lost in his own world.

-

Well what else did he expect? It was the first day after all. It would get better though. Atobe would get better. He had to.

-

The fate of Hyoutei depended upon it.

* * *

Atobe was sleeping in his room for the night. His house was too crowded for him to sleep anywhere else anyways. Hiyoshi pulled out a spare futon from his closet while Atobe just looked blankly from the platform raised futon he sat on.

-

"You'll be sleeping on my bed while I'll sleep on this futon," Hiyoshi explained as he changed into his pajamas.

-

"No."

-

Hiyoshi looked up from pulling on his shirt. "What was that?"

-

"I said no," a now focused Atobe replied to him. "I'm the guest so I shouldn't be sleeping in your bed."

-

"And it's because you're my guest that you should be," Hiyoshi threw back at him.

-

Atobe just glared at him refusing to back down.

-

"You're not sleeping on the floor," Hiyoshi said.

-

"And neither are you."

-

Hiyoshi stared at him trying to decide how to go about this.

-

"I'm the guest so shouldn't you be listening to me," Atobe pointed out.

-

"This is my room so those rules don't apply…captain."

-

"You can't change my mind."

-

"Atobe…" Hiyoshi warned.

-

"No," Atobe snapped out. "I've been through enough already so why can't I at least have something go my way today?"

-

Hiyoshi sighed admitting his defeat, "Fine but you're not sleeping on the ground either."

-

"Then I guess we have to share."

-

"Yea…wait what?"

-

Atobe just moved over giving enough space for another person to fit on the bed. With a slight hesitation Hiyoshi joined him careful to not have any of their limbs touch.

-

They were both boys after all.

-

Today must have really tired Atobe out because within moments he was fast asleep, slightly curling into Hiyoshi's warmth. Too aware of the other boy Hiyoshi had trouble doing likewise and so he focused on the day's events trying to see what Tezuka could have done to upset his captain so much.

-

"Tezuka…," Atobe murmured flinging his arm across Hiyoshi.

-

Hiyoshi held in a sigh and tried to settle down for the night. This was all for the good of Hyoutei he kept telling himself in hopes that it will help him get through the night. It was only when Hiyoshi felt Atobe's tears that he turned his attention back to the other boy.

-

"Atobe," he said questionably, leaning over the other boy.

-

"Don't," Atobe said to him hiding his face against Hiyoshi's arm, "don't say anything, please. Just let me have this if only for tonight."

-

And how could Hiyoshi refuse? How could anyone? Since he couldn't refuse he didn't try to and allowed Atobe to silently vent his sorrow on his shirt staining it with his tears. So the boy comforted his captain in the only way he knew.

-

Just by being there.

* * *

A/N: I fail at serious fics cause I'm not moody anymore. Anyways I still wanna finish this


End file.
